


Closer Than Blood

by PhantomShipper



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/pseuds/PhantomShipper
Summary: Han Solo is dead at the hands of Jabba the Hutt.  Luke and Leia are suffering for different reasons.





	Closer Than Blood

Luke was in agony. His soul ached. The last year had turned his life upside down, and the last twenty-four hours had destroyed everything that was left. 

Darth Vader was his father. Ever since Bespin, he had been unable to shake the feeling that Anakin Skywalker could follow his every move, his every plan.

He’d spent months on the move, he and Leia, plotting their rescue of Han. All of their bases were covered. Their plan was foolproof. They’d even sought guidance from Yoda, but if Luke had known the truth that was awaiting them from his old Jedi master, he would not have gone. 

Sister. 

Leia was his sister. Of course she was. They’d always been connected, somehow. There was a tenderness between them; a deeper affection than just friends, and an understanding that neither really questioned until Yoda had thrust the truth that they’d been blind to upon them. He should have been happy; his family had been gone save for his monstrous father. 

But in reality, he felt sickened. The first moment Luke had seen her holovid, he had been infatuated with the image of the beautiful princess in need of a hero. He’d desperately wanted to be her hero. 

But Leia didn’t need a hero, she never had. She was strong and brave; a take charge, no nonsense kind of princess. His wildest imaginings never could have conjured such a turn of events. His infatuation had fallen away quickly and gave way to absolute worship. Their time together on Hoth had only strengthened the secret love he felt in his heart. 

He wanted desperately to belong to her, but he could see the writing on the wall. Han was charming and bold. What woman could resist him? He saw their passionate arguments, knew it was only a matter of time before those passions would change, and he had been right. Things had changed between Han and Leia after Hoth. 

Luke’s heart never changed. His love only burned brighter all those months they were alone. He knew it always would. The ache had only subsided a little as he put his feelings aside to focus on saving Han. 

Yoda’s confession had flipped everything Luke thought he knew about himself. He was sure he was a good man but how many times had he thought of Leia’s soft kiss? Thought of worshipping her body while he’d pleasured himself? He could never count. What kind of person was he to think about his own sister,his twin,in such a way? He was filled with shame and terrible guilt as they’d departed for Tatooine. 

She’d been so happy when Yoda had told them the truth. She said she’d always known.

Luke felt sick. He could barely look at her. 

Things had gone badly at Jabba’s Palace; worse than he could have imagined. The carbonite in which Han’s fragile life rested had been destroyed by Jabba the Hutt weeks before Luke and Leia had arrived. They, along with Chewie, Lando and the droids had barely escaped with their lives. Chewie was now on what Luke considered a suicide mission to gather forces and take down the Hutts once and for all. Lando had disappeared into a bottle of Alderaan whiskey back at Mos Eisley. 

It was just Luke and Leia now. They’d limped back to Ben’s house in the desert wastes to nurse their wounds and figure out what their next move would be. How would they go on?

It was dark in Ben’s bedroom as they lay side by side, drowning in grief. Was it morning already? Luke didn’t know. He didn’t know how long they’d been lying there, fully clothed, on opposite sides of the bed. He could feel the anguish radiating off of Leia. He tried his best to project strength and comfort through the Force, but he didn’t really know how well it was working. 

His head hurt. His heart hurt. He wanted to hold and comfort her, but his guilt and shame kept him far away from the woman he loved, who was dying from a broken heart half a meter away. His exhaustion overtook him, and sleep claimed him not long after, but not before he felt her small fingers reach across the distance to take his hand. There was more comfort in her warm hand than he could believe. Too tired for guilt and remorse, he sent all the love he could through the delicate fingers cradled in his. 

*************************************************************************************************

Luke awoke, still in darkness, some time later. He felt Leia closer now. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She was still facing away from him but his body was wrapped tightly around hers. How many times had he imagined this moment, waking to her warmth? Disgust surged through him at these thoughts. Maybe there was more darkness in him than he’d believed. Disgust turned to horror as he realized his cock was also fully awake and pressed tightly against his sister’s body. Desperate not to wake her, he tried to slowly untangle himself from her. He lightly lifted his arm from her waist, but Leia’s hand held him fast. 

He was beginning to panic. The last thing Leia needed was her perverse brother molesting her as she slept. Then he felt her fingers trace over the hand resting on her stomach. She sighed quietly and pressed her backside tighter to him. He had to get up. If he got up fast enough, she might not realize his predicament. He decided to remove his hand quickly and roll away, but as he pulled harder to remove himself, Leia held tight.

“Luke,” she breathed into the cool darkness.

He gasped in shock and horror.

“Stay with me. Please.” She sounded so vulnerable and desperate. She had to be asleep, right? Her brother’s cock was nudged tightly against her ass. She wasn’t asking him to stay with her. She was dreaming. 

Luke’s breaths came in soft pants now, against her neck. She smelled so good. He was so confused and intensely aroused by her soft plea. 

“I’m awake,” she sighed, craning her neck to look him in the eyes “Please. Touch me.” 

Luke could not resist offering her the comfort she was begging for; that they both desperately needed. His panting breaths played with the soft hairs on her neck. His warm, wet mouth made contact with the softest skin he’d ever felt. He moaned softly into her ear as his grip tightened around her middle. 

He felt deeply ashamed and desperately aroused. Nothing had ever tasted as good as his own sister’s sweet flesh. He knew he was lost to all sense of decency when Leia whimpered at his touch. His cock throbbed against her at the sound of her pleasure. 

Her fingers guided him under the hem of her shirt, sliding up to her bare breast. Her nipple was firm against his palm as he gently squeezed her softness. Her whimpers surpassed anything his mind had ever conjured in the privacy of his quarters. 

He kissed and sucked at the skin of her neck with reckless passion. Giving her his entire soul was inevitable from the moment he first saw her holovid, but this was the first time he could truly share it. His body was quickly catching up. Leia eagerly moaned at his passionate touch. Mere moments after beginning to worship her, Luke could feel his cock leaking precum, begging to be inside this beautiful girl, writhing and panting for him. 

He quickly lost all sense of right and wrong in the wave of arousal that consumed him. The thought appeared in his brain as a final warning before they reached the point of no return. ‘She’s your sister.’ The thought, meant to be a warning, only made Luke moan loudly and thrust firmly against her. 

Arousal and defiance made him brave. He brought his artificial hand up to cup her other breast while he slid the other down her stomach, to where he knew she wanted him most. They were both panting now, eager for relief. His hand sklimmed under her pants, down to the soft hair between her legs. His eyes closed and his body shuddered at the feeling of her wetness. The thought that he made her so wet overwhelmed him. 

He rubbed fingers softly over her swollen labia, drinking up her whines and gasps thirstily, the sounds pushing him forward in a feverish frenzy. He was memorizing every reaction; building up something beautiful for her. He craved her pleasure, having spent countless nights imagining making her come in every possible way. The slickness sliding between his fingers as he rubbed her was quickly driving him insane.

He soon found a rhythm that he could tell would make her come easily: a soft squeeze of her breast, a stroke of her nipple, a slide of his fingers along her aching clit, and a thrust against her body. Her moans were gorgeously loud. Luke was glad only the droids were around because he wanted more moans, many many more. Her cries steadily increased in pitch and soon she was shuddering in his arms, and squeezing his hand between her thighs. His cock was steadily leaking now, rubbing frustratingly against the inside of his pants. His manic thrusts slowed momentarily as he held her and brought his artificial fingers up to smooth the hairs from her face and gently kiss her neck. 

“Oh Luke,” she sighed, catching her breath. “I love you.”

Luke felt his heart stutter at her words. He wanted them so much to be true. He locked them away in his heart. Even if she didn’t really mean them, he’d always remember this moment; how powerful it was to make her come, and the gratitude he felt to witness her beauty. For the moment, he said nothing, just basked in the gentle warmth he always felt from her. 

Her head turned again to meet his gaze. Her soft brown eyes were wet with tears. He didn't know why she was crying, but he wiped her tears away with his thumb and then softly kissed her lips. He was lost to reason when her lips parted. The first touch of her wet mouth on his made him shudder. His hips thrust eagerly at the sensation. They lost themselves for a moment in their first real kiss. His passion burned as he felt her want wash over him.

“Make love to me,” she panted when their lips separated. 

“Anything for you, Leia. Absolutely anything,” Luke murmured as his lips found her neck and began sucking and nipping at her skin, pulling her closer to him again. His fingers fumbled frantically with the clasp of his pants. He undid them as far as he needed to push them down his hips. The cool air soothed his aching cock. Leia was fighting with her pants just as desperately, struggling to see in the dark. Her bottom wiggling against him was making him crazier by the moment. His arousal was making him wild and he stroked her breasts through her light shirt as he waited for her. 

She grunted her frustration as she wrestled with the clasp of her pants. “Help me, Luke.” she begged.

He was beyond lust, beyond desire. Her helpless begging was turning him on more than he imagined possible. His body was in overdrive, desperate to mate. He brought his hands to the clasp and pulled with all his strength, ripping the fabric clean in half, and roughly pushed her pants down around her hips. He quickly removed his shirt, and worked the buttons on hers, pulling on her sleeves and tossing both items into the dark. 

The feel of her bare body against him was a indescribable. She was warm and soft. The feeling of her hips in his hands awakened an animalistic part of him that demanded to possess her completely. 

“Oh,” she sighed as he grasped her. “Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me, please.”

He took his thick, aching cock and bent her forward slightly, finding her wetness, moaning as he felt her against him. He entered her slowly, pulling her back up to press flush against him. The wet heat of her eveloped him inch by inch until he could feel himself pressed tightly to her cervix. She moaned at the pressure as he waited for her to adjust to him, praying he wouldn’t come just from the feel of her. 

Of all the fantasies he’d entertained while stroking himself, none was more erotic than the thought of holding her close, fucking her deeply, and filling her with his cum. He wanted to fill her over and over. His cock throbbed inside of her at the thought, and he knew at this moment he was already leaking inside of her. Deep satisfaction flowed through him at the thought of possessing her in such a way. 

Luke’s head was spinning with sensation. It felt incredible: her tightness wrapped around his cock, soothing and burning him up all at once as he began to move, stroking slowly in and out. In turn, his body wrapped around her, enveloping her with his strength and love. He squeezed a soft breast with one hand, while the other came up around her throat, possessing and loving all at once. 

Something more was happening between them. Luke could feel her closer somehow. The Force was connecting them in a way he’d never experienced. He felt the warmth that was always with her reaching out to him, and he felt himself touching that in return. Their souls seemed to be washing over each other. He knew she felt it too when they gasped together at the incredible sensation of being joined in this way. 

“Oh, Leia,” he sighed, fucking her slowly and deeply. “I can feel you. You’re beautiful. Can you feel me inside you?”

“Luke, what's happening? Oh, it’s incredible. I can feel you. Oh my gods!” She moaned loudly with his every thrust, bringing her hand around to his neck and running clutching fingers through his thick hair.

“I’ve got you, Leia. I love you. I love you so much,” he breathed into her ear. “You feel so good. Ohhh. You’re so wet.”

He slid the hand on her breast down past her stomach. She jumped in pleasure as his fingers rubbed along the side of her clit. He could feel her desire to be fucked and filled. He could feel her excitement at being pleasured by him; completely under his control. Her desires swept him away and he sped his thrusts, pumping her hard, pressing deeply with every thrust. 

“Will you come for me, again? Please.” he whispered hotly in her ear. “Will you come for me while I fill you up?” 

She moaned obscenely at his words.

His fingers rubbed her firmly while he pounded her with his cock, making love to her with everything in him. He was completely drowning in Leia; in her soul, in her depths, quickly approaching his climax.

She began to throb inside, shaking and panting, her pussy tightening around him. He could feel her coming through their connection. He could feel her intense arousal at the thought of him coming deep inside her. He felt a new rush of wetness from her soak his cock as she whimpered out her orgasm. 

“Good girl,” he crooned, pushing into her deeply with one last hard thrust, bathing her swollen cervix in his cum, pressing forward as tightly as he could to assure she took him all. 

He held her tightly for several long moments afterwards. He was unsure what the morning would bring but he didn’t think he could ever regret tonight. He’d felt her. He had touched her soul. He knew the warmth of her; the feel of her essence. He knew her completely now, more than he ever felt possible to know another person. 

He was hers, body and soul. He knew that now more than ever. All he had to do was wait for her to find what she wanted. He hoped it was him, but everything was so damn complicated. 

They readjusted themselves in bed. She turned to face him, tears appearing once again from those beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to wipe her tears away until she did the same to him. He hadn’t realized he had been crying. 

“Oh Luke,” she said, kissing his lips softly before settling against his chest. He pulled the covers around them. He wanted to talk about so many things. He had so many questions, but tiredness was washing over him, and he thought maybe it was best to let those things come to pass naturally another time. He wasn’t going anywhere, and he knew after touching her that she wasn’t leaving him either. 

He grabbed her tiny hand in his and kissed each finger softly before tucking them against his chest, and falling peacefully asleep next to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my original work. Thx again to beautiful betas @brotherskywalker and @grlmonday


End file.
